Split Decision
by Rose Demica
Summary: So Bella's first day at Fork's High School she is a vampire but not part of the Cullen Family. So what happens when Mike ambushes her? Normal Parings


**Bella Pov: **

So… I had been here for five minutes and this… human was already annoying me. "…Yeah, so I was wondering-" Mike was saying.

"No." I interrupted I tried to walk off but the human got in my way. I clenched my hands into fists. "Relax. Bella breathe no harming the human." I muttered under my breath.

"Hello Love." A smooth velvety voice said as a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I glanced behind me to see a bronze haired golden-eyed vampire.

"Play along." He whispered quietly so Mike wouldn't hear.

"Hello Mike I see you have met my lovely wife." He said louder.

"Your-your wife?" Mike stuttered disbelievingly.

"Yes Mike my wife." He replied I turned and wrapped my arms around his waist. I pulled him into a hug. "I've missed you." I said loud enough for Mike to hear. Mike gasped and heard him leave.

"Sorry about that it was the first thing that popped into my head. I'm Edward Cullen." He introduced, I stepped back a fraction. His name was the same as Daddy's… but it couldn't be… "Thanks for saving me. I don't mind and I'm Isabella Swan but I guess its Isabella Cullen now." Edward chuckled.

"Isabella I guess we act husband and wife now. It also saves me from all the girls." I chuckled slightly. "Just Bella, you have no mate?" He shook his head.

"And you?" I shook my head. "May I?" He reached for my timetable and I let it go. "You have Biology with me but that's all. Sit with me and my family at lunch?" He asked.

"Where else would your lovely wife sit?" He chuckled as the bell rung. He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it. "Until Biology." He turned around to walk to his class but I stopped him with a hug. "Until then." I quickly kissed him. "Mike's watching." I explained as his lips responded I pulled away I then started walking to class. Edward walked the other way to his.

"Ah Miss Swan your seat is beside Mr. Cullen." I nodded moving to side beside my 'husband' "Hello Love." I smiled.

"So seeing as we're married we need to know about each other." I whispered knowing he would hear. "Ok I'm frozen at seventeen, I live with our family, two sisters and two brothers also our parental figures Esme and Carlisle, we go by the story we're all adopted." I nodded.

Maybe there was someone else with Daddy's name. "I'm frozen at eighteen but pass as young as sixteen and I am a lonely veggie vamp." I responded.

"Age?" He asked curiously.

"Two hundred and sixty three and you?" I asked his after I had stated my age to my 'husband' "One hundred and seven. Favorite color?" He asked me.

"Green and yours?" I answered.

"Brown. Favorite animal?" He asked.

"Dolphin. Yours?"

"Mountain lion. What do you dive?" He asked curiously.

"Audi R8 you?" I asked Edward.

"Silver Volvo. What is your cover story?" Edward asked me curiously. I wondered what his families was? "Don't have one as of now." I said.

"Come to mine after school?" He asked as we continued to catch up to the class work. I nodded to him. "Sure. Favorite type of music?" I asked.

"Classical it is so much better than that modern screamo and rap which isn't very tasteful music. And you?" He said. I smiled and nodded. I hated that screamo music.

"Classical same as you with the rap and screamo I hate it always have ever since it came out." I said.

"Oh by the way our anniversary is next Thursday. We are getting false documents to prove it. Mike will ask for proof." Edward was explaining. I nodded while listening to him explain. "Where were you born?" I asked Edward curiously.

"Chicago in 1901." He stated. He would have been there when we were. "And you?" He continued. "In Manchester in 1745." I said to him.

"Oh and I apologize in advance for our family." I giggled slightly. Edward took my hand and grabbed our books and we left as the bell rang. We grabbed some food I got an apple and Edward grabbed some chicken. We sat at a corner table. Edward put his arm over my shoulder. "Mike's watching." He said quietly. I rested my head on his shoulder as four more vampires entered they grabbed some food and headed over to join us.

"Hi Bella! I'm Alice!" The pixie immediately said. Wow how much pixie sticks did she have. Haha get it pixie sticks, as in Alice is a pixie. Oh my gosh I should really quit talking to myself in my head. "Alice not so loud! Mike will hear!" Edward hissed.

"Oh right sorry." She said apologetically.

The blonde and muscley one looked at us confused. "Bella was having some trouble with Mike so I did the first thing that came to my mind and I pretended to be her husband." Edward explained. "Please Rose." He said.

"OMG! You didn't tell her?" Alice yelled quietly. "Sorry Bella, Edward forgot to say he can read minds, Jazzy is an empathy and I can see the future." Alice said.

"Every mind but yours and its Jasper not Jazzy only Alice gets away with that." Edward corrected. "Nice to meet you Bella. I'm Rosalie but you can call me Rose. This is Emmett." The blonde one said.

"Hi." I smiled.

"Excuse me Edward." Edward turned around to see one human chick. She has shoulder length curly hair and these scary ice blue eyes. "Yes Jessica?" He asked politely but you could tell he was irritated. "Is it true that you and Isabella are married?" She asked.

"Yes Jessica it is true that I'm married to Bella." I giggled and stretched up to kiss him.

He smiled slightly against my lips kissing me back. He broke it off and we turned back to his family. "You to left these at home this morning." Alice said loud enough for everyone to hear. She pulled out three rings. "Thanks Alice." Edward took the rings and gave two to me. "Wedding and engagement rings." He said and I nodded and slipped them on.

"Rose aren't they from our twenty-seventh wedding?" Emmett asked in a whisper.

"Yeah Emmy they are but we are letting our new sis borrow them." Rose replied.

"How many times have you two been married?" I asked Emmett and Rosalie curiously. Emmett answered for Rosalie. "forty times so far." He said staring into Rosalie's eyes.

"Ten and our eleventh is coming up soon." Alice said smiling lovingly at Jasper.

****After School****

"Hello Love." Edward greeted me after class he held my hand and pulled me close to him. We walked out to my car. Edward threw his keys. "If there is one scratch on my baby." He growled.

"Relax Eddie." I smiled holding out my keys.

"One scratch…" I teased as a smile lit up his face. He led me over to the passenger's side and he opened the door for me. I smiled hopping in. Edward shut the door and walked round the driver's side.

He got in and started up the car and we sped off. I laughed and Edward sped up. We turned down a drive that would be near impossible for humans to see. We pulled to a stop and Edward shut off the car. Edward ran around to open my door for me again.

I stepped out and thanked him as he put his arm around my waist. "Come meet the rest of our family." Edward led me into a lounge and in there I saw a beautiful chestnut haired woman who had a motherly feel about her. I also saw- "CARLISLE?" He looked at me shocked.

"Bella?" I removed myself from Edward's arms and embraced my father. He held me close. "My Bella, my long lost daughter oh how I missed you so." I hugged him tighter.

"I've missed you too Daddy." I said.

"Carlisle who is this? You've never told me about her before." Dad let me go and turned towards the woman. "Esme I do not have romantic feelings for Bella." I looked over at Dad. "Romantic feelings… Daddy… EWW!" I nearly yelled.

Esme looked relieved. "So Daddy what's been happening in the last one-hundred and seven years?" I asked following him to the lounge where everyone else was.

"Well after you left I decided I would change the boy." He began.

"Ah yes. He was a very cute boy." I stated cheekily towards my Dad.

"Bella!" Carlisle exclaimed.

"Yes Daddy?" I replied and he gave me a glance that said 'behave' "Sorry Daddy." I apologized. "Then we changed Esme my mate and wife a bit later we discovered Rose and changed her. She found Emmett and begged me to change him. I did then Alice and Jasper showed up on our doorstep. That's about it." I nodded. "And you?" He asked.

"Nothing really I went to Italy for fifty odd years then just traveled around." I said to them all. "Always a traveler you were I'm surprised you stayed with me for one-hundred odd years. Or even the Volturi for fifty." Carlisle chuckled.

"Fifty years with the Volturi was an off I think three years was the most I was there for in a row." I replied to Daddy.

"So… How did you come to meet Edward?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"He saved me from Mike Newton by claiming to be my husband." I replied looking over at Edward. "I'm sure you would have liked that you were quite attached to him in your human years." I glanced down.

"His mother was nice too!" I protested.

"Yeah but you can't deny you were more interested in him. 'Oh my gosh! He kissed my cheek today.': He teased. I growled and leapt throwing him backwards off the couch. "Wanna piece of your old man?" He teased.

"Yeah I remember I always used to beat you." I said cheekily.

"Ha in your dreams." I stack my tongue out at him before charging. I flipped over his head but he caught me. I fought his hold but I couldn't get free. "You've gotten good old man." I stated as he help me off the floor.

"I just know you too well." He replied. "You know what my favorite part about our time together. The fact that you acted so much like a girl of that time. You envisioned your wedding to a human." Carlisle said.

"Don't judge!" I interrupted suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"Envisioning a wedding to me Isabella?" Edward whispered gently into my ear. I could hear the smile in his voice. I spun out of his arms and looked shocked between Daddy and Edward. "Edward Masen?" He nodded and I turned on Daddy. "You did that all on purpose didn't you?" I growled.

"Did what?" He gave me an innocent look.

"Come on Daddy you know I invented that look." He chucked.

"Did I embarrass you Bella? Oops my bad." I growled and glared at him as he laughed and disappeared. "Play for me?" I asked of Edward remembering his ability. He agreed and walked over to the piano. "I remember the song but not the name or the reason behind it." He began to play a song I almost immediately recognized.

I moved to stand behind him wrapping my arms loosely around his neck. He finished playing. "Bella's Lullaby." I whispered.

"You showed me it on the nineteenth of august 1918 right before I left. I couldn't stand to see you sick your mother was and your father dead I left three days later after Carlisle promised your mother." I said.

"I didn't want him to change you I wanted for you to live to live this life. He offered it before to make you like us my mate. I declined when he decided to. I left I couldn't see the only man I had feelings for suffer." I said weakly.

"I never break my promises." Daddy whispered.

"And I didn't break mine I came back." I whispered back.

"Bella where were we one hundred years ago?" Edward asked I sighed and ran my hands through his hair just like I used to. He leaned back. "Betrothed but then caught the Spanish Influenza and I left." Edward froze slightly before relaxing against me.

"You need to relax." I whispered.

"We were to be married but the events changed I left I've always regretted leaving." I murmured. Edward stood turning and pulling me close to his chest. His lips locked with my own in an passionate kiss. The kiss of two lovers reconnected. Edward pulled away. "Shall we hunt?" I nodded and we took off into the forest.

Edward leapt forward gracefully bringing a deer to the ground as I did the same. We drained them dry of their blood. Edward suddenly pulled me into his arms. His lips urgent and passionate on mine. I responded as his hands moved to my waist mine then tangled in his hair as our kiss deepened.

I undid the buttons on Edward's top pushing the offending item away. He broke the kiss pulling mine over my head. He pulled me straight to his chest bare skin to skin.

His lips recaptured mine….

Carlisle Pov:

Finally my long lost daughter had come home. We weren't related by blood or venom but by spirit we always would be. My family was shocked with the way I acted. Never had I acted in that manner before. Esme was slightly jealous at first but I… persuaded her that I didn't love Bella in that way.

"Carlisle!" Alice yelled I sighed meeting her in the lounge. "Edward and Bella in his human years?" I nodded.

"They were the cutest couple everyone was jealous. Both Edward Senior and I were very respected people our children's marriage was expected but then the Spanish Influenza hit." I said. "Elizabeth asked me to change her son. Bella and I fought over it non stop for two days. I won seconds before Edward would have died I bit him then Bella left." I continued.

"Not because she didn't love him because she did she just didn't want Edward to be in that much pain." I ended.

"How long were you together?" Rosalie asked me this time.

"We traveled together for just over one hundred years Bella was four months old when I met her I quickly learnt that she hated to stay in one place." I answered Rosalie's question. "Daddy!" Bella said my head snapped over to see her. Edward had his arms around her waist. "Yes dear?" I replied.

"Hi." She smiled and I laughed.

"Hello Bella." He leaned slightly against Edward. "You two always were the couple everyone was jealous of." I teased walking over and kissing Bella's cheek before going to find my wife. "Take care of her son you'll have your hands full." He chuckled slightly.

Edward Pov:

Now there was nothing Emmett could tease me about and Carlisle had given us his blessing. "Earth to Edward." Bella whispered I looked down at the amazing young woman in my arms who had known me in my human life and had loved me.

"Hello Love." I whispered and she smiled. "Come with me." I requested removing my arms. We both felt the loss of contact and I immediately put my arm around her waist. We walked up to my room and sat on the couch well Bella did I ran and grabbed the little black box off my dressing table before returning to my love.

I opened the box. "I believe this is yours." A beautiful smiled graced her face. I took Rose and Emmett's wedding rings and replaced them with my mother's now Bella's.

"I remember sitting in the kitchen with Elizabeth she showed me the rings and said that one day they would be mine. I always told her I wasn't good enough for them she argued and said she could never wish for a better daughter to give them to." Bella whispered. I put the box that was now empty back. I pulled Bella into my arms.

"Edward!" Alice called and I ignored her gently kissing Bella. Edward the bed is here. Come here and help set it up in your room. She thought. I sighed and broke off the kiss. "I'll be right back." I vowed racing off downstairs. Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper were standing waiting.

"Damn your wife threatens good." Carlisle teased Jasper.

"So Eddie. Finally became a man ae?" Emmett teased.

"Emmett my Eddie was always a man." Bella called I glanced at the floor embarrassed. Why did she have to say that? Edward! Help with the bed so we can all get back to our wives. Jasper thought. I quickly picked up the bed and we maneuvered it into my room. As soon it was down my brothers and father were gone.

The door shut and Bella advancing on me like she was the huntress and I was the prey. I quickly turned the tables growling and advancing towards my mate. She played along turning to run. I quickly reached out and wrapped my arms around her waist. My nose skimmed from the curve of her shoulder to her neck. Where I gently began placing kisses.

"It's useless to run from me Mrs. Cullen." I whispered into her ear before pulling it between my lips and sucking gently on it. Bella emitted a small moan and I pulled her back into my chest. "You are mine." I growled before spinning her round kissing passionately as a monster came out to play. To claim her as my own.

Bella Pov:

That was amazing. "Bella Love sorry if I hurt you I dint know what came over me. I'm so-" I cut him off with a kiss.

"Hush already you can't hurt a vampire and don't ever apologize for being so damn sexy." I growled leaning forward and pushing him into the centre of the bed. I straddled him biting into his neck. He growled but before we could take it anywhere…

"Bella! Edward! Hurry up or we'll be late!" Alice yelled I groaned but I disentangled myself from my mate. I stood and Edward's arms snaked around my waist. "Where do you think you're going?" He growled in my ear.

"Too get dressed for school unless you want me to run around in a sheet." Two growls rang out one from Daddy and the other from Edward. "Relax Daddy I was just teasing.' I quickly said. Edward wrapped his arms and immediately entered the wardrobe. I grabbed black skinny jeans, a red tank top along with a leather jacket.

I changed then pulled on a pair of heeled boots and met Edward at the door. He was wearing a top that was folded up, black jeans and casually holding a leather jacket. He smiled and pulled me into his arms kissing me passionately. Before pulling away and he intertwined his fingers through mine. We met the others downstairs I quickly hugged Daddy and Mommy.

"Bye, bye Daddy, bye, bye Mommy!" I yelled as we drove off. Each couple was taking a different car. Alice and Jasper were taking a bright yellow Porsche. Emmett and Rosalie were taking a red Jeep. Edward and I were taking Edward's silver Volvo.

"You can't believe how happy you just made her." Edward said raising my hand to his mouth and kissing it sweetly. I shifted and reached over to kiss up Edward's neck. I watched him grip the steering wheel tightly. The car then swerved slightly. "Love you need to stop or we might not make it to school." Edward said attempting to be responsible.

"What's the worst that could happen? We don't learn Trig for the 90th odd time?" I said slightly nipping his skin. "That's it were aren't going to school." He quickly spun the car around and headed back the way we came but we drove straight passed his drive. "I want to show you a place." He stopped the car opening the door for me. He intertwined our fingers and we ran.

About four and a half minutes later we stopped right at a beautiful meadow. "It's beautiful." I breathed.

"It's ok I wouldn't call it beautiful while you grace it with your presence." I tilted my head back and kissed him passionately knowing how I was going to spend the hours I should have been at school.

Esme Pov:

Edward was betrothed in his human years. To Bella I was still trying to get my head around it. Carlisle wrapped his arms around my waist. "What is wrong my Dear?" He asked. "Nothing I'm trying to wrap my head around the fact that Edward was betrothed to Bella." I explained.

"It is it took me ages to realize that my little girl was betrothed to a human. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her. I never thought that I would never see her again." Carlisle said. "Why?" I asked curiously.

"She is a traveler she doesn't like to stay in one place even as a human." I chuckled as my husband's nose skimmed up my neck. Hip lips placing small kisses up. He had definitely changed since Bella had come into our family.

Alice Pov:

I laughed as Edward swung his car around knowing what they were going to do. "Jazzy. Lets not go to school." I pulled the puppy dogface as he glanced over. He kept driving but drove passed school he started heading over to the little cabin in the woods it was going to be sunny today anyway…

Rose Pov:

I ran my had up Emmett's leg. He shifted slightly. "Rosie." He growled.

"Yes Emmy?" I asked innocently.

"We aren't going to school are we?" I shook my head as Jasper sped up and passed us. "Our Cabin?" He asked and I nodded as the Jeep spun around quickly disappearing with the forest. We pulled up at our cabin and we quickly disappeared inside.

Esme Pov:

Carlisle had just left for work. The phone rang and I quickly picked it up. "Sunny today stop Carlisle." Alice said before hanging up. I heard the car start in the garage and I raced down. "Carlisle!" I called he turned to me. "Alice said it is going to be sunny today.' He nodded and I was soon in his arms. His lips on my necks. He backed me into the garage wall kissing me passionately I responded pulling him down to me. "We'll call everyone later." He growled.

***After School***

Carlisle Pov:

We heard three cars pull up outside at once and our six teenagers entered the house. "Hey kids how was school?" Esme asked knowing that none of them actually went to school. Crap ignore that Edward. He laughed. "School would have been boring anyway because it was rather sunny." Edward called back.

Bella giggled as Esme and I joined them all in the lounge. I pulled Esme into my lap as I wrapped my arms around her waist. "How was your day Mommy?" Bella and I smiled at her. "Great thanks Bella." Esme replied smiling.

"Daddy. You should have found Mommy sooner you know I needed a Mommy." Bella said. "I wish I could have Bella I wish." I replied.

"Aren't Mommy and Daddy a bit childish?" Rose asked suddenly my daughter's posture changed. "You are perfectly right. I apologize for any offense I may have cause you father. My apologies Mother. – I must retire for the night." Bella stood and left the room.

"ISABELLA GET BACK HERE!" I yelled moving Esme and standing. She re-entered and bowed slightly. "You called me father?" Isabella said.

"Snap out of it." I reached and she flinched back. Edward tried to come forward but was stopped by a growl. "Isabella that is no way to treat your husband." I said disapprovingly.

"Sorry father. Sorry husband." Bella curtsied and as Edward reached out she flinched back again. "Bella…" Alice began but was stopped by a growl.

"Isabella that is no way to treat your sister." Bella apologized and curtsied.

"You may go." She bowed and turned to leave.

"Bella or Queen Isabella was abused by her father and husband who she was married to at the age of ten she had bore him four sons and two daughters by the age of fifteen. At sixteen she had four kids to one son ten to her husband three to her father and two to another son. Her daughters had fallen pregnant to their brothers, sons, father and grandfather."

That night she was changed she was forced to sleep with all the men in the castle. So over five hundred in one night. She was found and turned by Aro. Alec and Jane are from her bloodline being bore to Isabella via her eldest son. It took her forever to trust me only trusting women. Now when she slips back into Queen Isabella she avoids male contact she flinches and submits herself to anything." I said.

The women would have been crying if they could. Edward was overcome with rage. Emmett and Jasper also looked as if they could kill the men who did this to her. "She had nineteen kids by sixteen." Esme whispered as all the girls turned I heard them upstairs with Bella.

"Edward here! Now!" Rose called we all went up. Edward entered slowly. I followed standing against the wall Emmett and Jasper just inside the doorway. Edward went straight to Bella's side he pulled her into his arms he started whispering stuff into her ear as she tensed before slowly relaxing.

Edward kept whispering things in her ear as Alice and Esme slowly backed up to us. I immediately put my arms around Esme's waist. Edward slowly ran his hand through Bella's hair she flinched back slightly but allowed him to. Alice and Jasper left. Rose looked up at Emmett and back at Bella she quickly kissed her forehead before disappearing into Emmett's arms dry sobbing.

I moved closer to Bella, Esme still in my arms and immediately saw why. Her shield had taken Edward's power and reversed it we could all see into her head everything she had gone through in her human life.

I watched my eldest son's face as he watched her mate get beaten and force to sleep with her husband. He was in obvious pain but he was also angry. He continued whispering to Bella gently comforting her. Esme moved out of my arms and she kissed Bella's forehead and smiling slightly at Edward. He nodded as Esme turned and ran.

"Go to her Dad!" Edward said and I nodded.

"Good luck son." I turned and raced after my mate she was with Rose and Emmett in their room. Both Esme and Rose were dry sobbing. "And I thought I had it bad." Rose murmured. "My poor daughter." Esme whispered. Suddenly I heard a very loud angry growl from upstairs. One that could only be my son's. Emmett glanced up at me and we were both at the room in seconds joined quickly by Jasper Bella was dry sobbing through her memories.

I dared to go closer my sons were flanking me and we were immediately hit by images of Bella being forced to sleep with so many people who weren't all gentle with her. Edward growled again he was suffering through this too. Emmett and Jasper stepped back greatly repulsed.

I stood my ground moving to sit on the edge of the bed I moved behind my son. Resting my hands on his shoulders as the mental attack continued he closed his eyes and leant onto me as he continued comforting Bella. I could hear parts of what he whispered to her as his hands ran through her hair. "Love you… come back to me… relax… all over… past… hush they can't hurt you now…. I'll protect you." Also there was a lot more.

"Hum your lullaby for her." I said remembering how that calmed her down. Edward slowly hummed it increased in volume as Bella reacted positively. Somewhere downstairs Rose began to play fitting in with Edward's humming.

"Keep going." I whispered as the thoughts began slowly disappearing replaced by the darkness we were used to. Bella's eyes slowly opened. "Edward." He smiled weakly at her. "He stayed the whole time Bella." I said leaning forward kissing her forehead.

"Thank you everyone." Bella called her eyes never leaving Edward's face. I left the room and signaled for everyone to leave for the night they nodded and disappeared off to the cabins we had made so everyone could have some time alone with their mates.

"Guess I'll be decorating one fore Bella and Edward now." Esme smiled as we reached ours.

We were all back at the main house by eight for the kids to go to school. Bella was cooking in the kitchen and Edward was sitting on the bench watching her. "Yes I know we can't eat." She said before anyone could point it out. "And it'll be sunny today." Bella said.

"But I see it cloudy." Alice stated.

"Oops chuck me my phone please love." Edward complied Bella caught it and quickly dialed. "Hello this is Gianna." A female voice on the other side said.

"Hi can I speak with Aro please?" Bella asked.

"Yes one moment." Gianna said.

"Hello this is Aro." He spoke.

"Hi Dad." Bella spoke.

"Oh hello darling how is Forks treating you?" Aro asked curiously.

"Good thanks and Dad I found Daddy Carlisle." Aro chuckled.

"Hello other Dad." He said.

"Hello Aro." I replied casually.

"Anyway." Bella said to Aro.

"Yes Daring Bella?" Aro asked curiously.

"Sunny weather in Forks Washington to pretty please Dad." Bella asked sweetly. Aro chuckled. "Certainly. Jane would like to speak to you." I guess Jane got impatient.

"Hello Mommy." Jane said sweetly on the other end of the phone.

"Hello Jane how is Grandpa treating you?" Bella asked Jane.

"Amazingly well as always." Jane answered.

"Guess what?" Bella said.

"What?" My Granddaughter replied. Bella looked around the room before whispering into the phone. "I have a boyfriend." I laughed as Jane screamed.

"Really? We have to meet him." She said excitedly.

"You can come visit if Grandpa and Granddad says it is ok and Grandpa can spare guards with you." I could imagine Jane rolling her eyes.

"Mom one of the most powerful Vampires in the world here." Jane said.

"Jane this or no leaving the castle at all." Aro said.

"Fine." Jane grumbled.

"It is fine by me dear." I said and Rosalie look at me like I was absolutely crazy.

"Grandpa says yes and he can spare them. See you by tomorrow-ish Momma." Jane spoke into the phone. "Hey Mom." Alec's deep voice filled the room.

"Hey baby boy are you coming along with Jane to Washington?" Bella asked Alec.

"Yeah someone has to keep her in line." Bella laughed. "I also have to check out this man of yours." Alec said as Edward gulped nervously.

"Alec Anthony Swan Volturi get her now!" We heard Jane yell.

"See you Darling." Aro called.

"Bye everyone! Love you lots." Bella hung up and turned to face us. "So my babies are coming over." She said nervously.

"Alec and Jane are yours?" Bella nodded.

"Heidi is my sister, Felix is my brother in law they weren't too happy their nephew and niece became more powerful than them." Bella said. "Yes I have two sets of parents, Aro and Lola, Carlisle and Esme. Aro is my creator Carlisle is my mentor and teacher. Lola and Esme both being my fathers mates therefore being my mothers." Bella continued.

"Jane and Alec of the Volturi are coming here?" Rose said.

"Yes I hope it is no problem." Bella said.

"Aro is coming as well he can't pass up the chance to see his daughter and friend he also wishes to meet us. Heidi, Felix and a few of the usual guard also." Alice said and Bella nodded her confirmation.

"Anyway enjoy your sunny day." Edward said pulling Bella to him. I disappeared with my lovely wife. We reached the cabin and I held the cabin door open for her. As soon as she was in I followed grabbing abound her waist and stepping closer. I let my teeth slide gently along her neck which she tilted I began to place small kisses along her neck.

"I." Kiss. "Love." Kiss. "You." Kiss. Soon Esme turned and wrapped her arms round my neck pulling me down to her then she started kissing me.

***Two Hours Later***

Esme smiled up at me reaching forward to kiss me sweetly before racing off into the trees. I went back into the cabin and quickly cleaned it and replace the wall. Whoops.

I sat on the bed and began reading to pass the time. "Carlisle?" I raced downstairs and greeted her at the door. Pulling her into my arms and kissing her. "Welcome back dear." I said pulling away. "Hmm… The new cabin is ready." Esme wrapped her arms my neck engaging my lips in a fiery passionate kiss.

I held her to me. My kiss showing my need for her. She smiled against my lips.

Bella Pov:

Edward deepened the kiss before pulling back. "What were you saying love?" He asked and I fought to remember . "That we have to go to school tomorrow." I said remembering. Edward crashed his lips to mine kissing me with a burning passion. He pulled back and asked me again.

"What were you saying?" Edward asked.

"That we have to go to school tomorrow but I just remembered that my babies are coming to see me tomorrow so…" He growled quietly as the door downstairs opened.

"Edward? Bella?" We both raced downstairs dresses of course we had been talking.

"Yes Mom? Dad?" I asked.

"We have a gift for you. Each couple has a cabin and we wish to give you yours only we know where they are its just if you want time away or anything." Esme said. "Follow us." Esme continued. Then Esme and Carlisle started running with us following for a good five minutes before emerging in a small clearing containing a beautiful mini two storey house. Edward geld the door open for us and I walked into my beautiful new house.

I saw a phone hanging up on the wall. "Here are the numbers for the other phones we don't normally use them unless it is an emergency." Esme explained and I nodded looking around the top floor was a giant bedroom and downstairs was a lounge with a giant television a study full of books and a room containing the piano.

"It is beautiful." I hugged Esme and then Carlisle. "Thank you!" They smiled and disappeared out the door as Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed up my neck. I leant back and tilted my head sideways enjoying his small affectionate kisses.

Aro Pov:

Jane had taken control naturally she had her mother's stubbornness and it was useless to fight against her. "ALEC LEMONADE VOLTURI!" We both raced to Jane's side. A/N: Go ahead and laugh but I invented Lemonade.

"Is Grandma Lola coming?" I nodded wondering if it was fair to say Jane ruled the castle. "ALRIGHT WE ARE LEAVING IN TEN MINUTES IF YOU ARE COMING YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES TO BE HERE OR ELSE!…" She yelled. Yeah she ruled the castle.

Everyone but Felix and Heidi we there with three minutes to spare. "Aunty Heidi! Uncle Felix!" Jane yelled they arrived with a minute to spare. "Shall we?" I nodded as Lola moved to my side. We left the castle in one huge group. Alec and Jane a step behind me and about three guards in front just in case.

Bella Pov:

Everyone was back at the big house. Alice predicted that they would be in Forks in a few minutes. Then at the house a minute alter. "Relax." Daddy said noticing I was tense.

"And be patient you are making me fidgety." Jasper added.

"Sorry." I apologized leaning back into Edward he kissed my head as everyone waited in silence. Edward had told me that family had only ever heard bad things about my baby girl not from Daddy but from the general Vampire public.

Although I can understand perfectly why. "Love they are two minutes away. I can hear them." Edward said I jumped up from the couch and went to the front porch. My family joined me. "Relax." Daddy said.

"Patience." Jasper said at the same time. Quickly everyone emerged from the trees. Mom and Dad – Lola was short for Sulpicia and Aro were in the front. I bowed lowly. Before straightening everyone else but Mom and Dad bowed back. Before I moved closer quickly beginning attacked by my daughter she had her arms around my waist.

"I've missed you Mommy." She let me go and flew to Daddy Carlisle. "Granddad!" I laughed and opened my arms. Alec sighed and stepped into my arms hugging me. "Missed you my baby boy." I said.

"Missed you too Mom." He said as I let him go. I moved to Dad bowing slightly. He hugged me. "Hello Isabella." He said I growled slightly stepping back and hugging Mom. "Hello Bella." She smiled.

"Bells!" A pair of arms wrapped around me I screamed.

"Felix! Put me down!" He dropped me and thankfully I was a Vampire so I landed on my feet. "It is more fun when you fall." Felix sulked I rolled my eyes at him he was such an ass sometimes. Heidi smacked his arm. "Be nice." She ordered he pouted as Heidi stepped forward and hugged me nicely.

"Hello sister dearest." I said and she smiled.

"Hello." We all turned to the others. Daddy Carlisle was in deep conversation with Daddy Aro. Esme and Lola were talking. Edward and Alec were nowhere to be seen. Jasper was talking to guard members. Alice was talking to a few of the females who came. Emmett and Felix were laughing and Jane, Rose and now Heidi were talking.

A pair of arms wrapped around me. "Hello Love." I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him deeply. "Mom, Dad." Alec groaned. I turned to him shocked.

"What? Edward explained it all I like him and you are not going to let him go again. So…" I hugged Alec quickly before returning to Edward's side.

He laughed and kissed me again. "Mom, Dad." I heard Alec leave.

"Dad?" I heard Jane question him.

"Bella and Edward." Both of our heads snapped up to look at Daddy Carlisle.

"Yes Daddy?" I asked pulling my 'too cute and innocent to be in trouble' face. "Bella you are not in trouble." Daddy sighed. I smiled.

"But I will be." He sighed and shook his head.

"Bella, Aro was saying that he can spare Jane and Alec for awhile if they wish to stay." I squealed as Jane attacked me again. "Please Mommy?" Jane begged.

"Of course you can." Edward said for me.

"Yay!" She yelled letting me go.

"What do you think son?" Edward asked.

"Hey someone has to make sure she behaves." He smiled as Jane and I started squealing and jumping around. "Alec and Jane." Jane stopped and turned to Dad Aro. I stopped as well Edward quickly wrapped his arms around me.

"You behave for the Cullens understood and don't be strangers." Alec and Jane nodded.

"So let's leave!" Aro announced.

"No!" I ran and wrapped my arms around Dad Aro.

"Now, now princess we can't leave the castle in your Uncle Caius's hands for too long." Dad Aro said. "Visit again soon?" I asked.

"Promise I will." He said.

"Ok." I let him go and I bowed slightly I hugged Lola and skipped back to Edward.

"Bye see you soon." Edward chuckled.

"Bye future father in law." Edward called. "Bye future mother in law!" Edward said.

"Bye everyone!" We both yelled the last bit. As everyone else yelled their goodbyes. Dad Aro and Mom Lola and everyone else melted back into the forest heading back home. "First get out of those cloaks then lets go shopping!" Alice squealed.

"No! Jane will." Alec said quickly.

"Please come Al-" Suddenly Alice stopped. "Ok come on Jane." They both left. Quickly.

"Definitely your son." Edward said laughing.

"Congrats Alec I don't know how but you are the only person who has been able to stop my wife from taking them shopping. How did you do it?" Jasper asked.

"I know her power and you all know mine. I decided that if she forced me to go shopping with her5 I would use my powers to make her watch as I burned her whole entire wardrobe." My baby boy shrugged innocently.

"Good one." Jasper said high-fiving Alec. Emmett tackled them to the ground as Edward let me go and pulled Daddy to the ground. They all immediately started fighting I stood back with Esme and Rose watching. Jasper got both Emmett and Daddy out.

As Alec fought Edward and won. It was just Jasper and Alec left. Neither of them used powers and eventually Jasper won as Alice and Jane returned home. "Rematch Uncle Jasper." Alec stated Jasper just smiled.

"After school tomorrow right now I have to go organize papers. What's the story going to be Aly?" Alice stood in the doorway.

"Bella's younger brother and sister twins." She said eventually.

"That is the best option try not to slip up. Bella you can still call them baby girl and baby boy as we can play off that you took care of them since birth since your Mother was unable to. Although Alec and Jane try not to call her Mom." Alice said.

"Jane and Alec come and see your rooms!" Esme called.

"Sure Grandma." They disappeared inside as Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper disappeared into the forest.

"This is amazing!" I heard both my kids exclaim as I turned to kiss my mate, my forever, and my happily ever after- at least for now…

?To Be Continued?….


End file.
